


Eye Contact

by SpadeQueenSumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Non-Sexual Intimacy, alluka is mentioned, and i only use mobile so i dont know how to put read more, but it got pretty long, face touching, it was supposed to be posted to tumblr, killua wears eyeliner, leorio is mentioned, palm is mentioned, this is the eyeliner fic i wanted to write, well longer than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeQueenSumi/pseuds/SpadeQueenSumi
Summary: "Killua's always had pretty eyes... So Gon was a little surprised when he found out that Killua wears eyeliner now."In which Gon cannot keep his lips to himself.





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be set in the canon universe but it ended up being written as an au in the end. Some parts had to be rewritten, but overall it came out nice. 
> 
> No beta, so there might be mistakes! Enjoy!

Gon has always noticed Killua’s eyes in one way or another.

The two boys met when they were twelve at a marathon, where they both were few of them that passed. Killua’s eyes were just so sharp and blue, just like the waves on the coast of Whale Island, his home. They reminded Gon of something familiar, yet they were so new and different that Gon couldn't help but want to be friends. Made him answer when Killua asked him how old he was, even though he was mesmerized by Killua’s eyes. Since then they were practically joined at the hip.

Gon could never forget how Killua’s eyes began to basically sparkle with excitement or mischief or anger even or some other ‘Killua’ emotion that always leave a giddy feeling in Gon's stomach.

They were fourteen when Gon impulsively kissed Killua right next to the rope ladder leading to the their treehouse that the neighbors helped build, causing Killua to stutter and try to cover the wateryness of his eyes because he'd already given up hope that Gon would— _could_ like him in such a way. Though, what would Killua have expected after accidentally waxing poetry about how much he appreciated Gon and liked having him in his life. As if the feeling wasn't mutual.  

Killua's eyes could tell Gon so much, even when he couldn't read whatever emotion Killua was feeling at the time. He remembers making a habit of it, so much of a habit that Killua started averting his eyes whenever Gon stared too much, saying it was embarrassing and that Gon should stop trying to creep him out so much.

That's probably why he remembers the day Killua left so vividly. Because Killua had looked him directly in the eyes, never looking away. Gon watched every emotion pass through them and was suddenly aware of how passionate Killua felt about what was happening and _knew_ that he couldn't keep Killua from moving with his sister far away from his messed up family—not that Gon would ever try to stop Killua from getting away from his messed up family.

The next day, the boys had made the decision to part ways; Gon, going to travel with his dad for a while after finally, _finally_ finding him through too many aliases and friends on the internet, then getting Mito to actually approve of him traveling with someone she didn't deem worthy of children protection, and Killua, going to live with his Bisky, taking his little sister, Alluka, with him.

They kept in contact, of course. Too wrapped up in each other's life to just call it quits because of something like distance.

Killua's always had pretty eyes. That was always a fact of life for Gon, even before he realized that he wanted to hold hands and kiss Killua in a less than platonic way. (But then again, Killua was just pretty in general—ethereal, breathtaking, absolutely _mesmerizing_.) So Gon was a little surprised when he found out—though Allura during their usual session of little sister-best friend embarrass Killua session—that Killua wears eyeliner now.

He hasn't seen him in a few years after they parted—well, in person. He didn't feel like they necessarily needed to, though it's not hard to admit he missed seeing Killua face to face. They called, video chatted and sent pictures to each other all the time, but Gon's never really noticed anything different with Killua's eyes. Whether because the camera quality is just that shitty or because Killua doesn't wear any when they talk—which wouldn't makes sense because Killua video chatted with him with a _face mask_ of all things before—Gon doesn't know.

It had been exactly three years since he'd seen Killua face to face. Coincidentally, they seen each other at another one of Leorio’s Friendsgiving that he had no where near actual Thanksgiving. No, weirdly enough, he’s having it about a month before school starts up again.

Killua had entered with Alluka at his side, but the second she'd seen someone close to her age, she threw on a huge smile and walked towards them. Killua had leaned down to say something to Bisky, who immediately scoffed fondly and walked off and when Killua's eyes finally met Gon's, Killua's form was quivering. It took Gon a minute to realize that that was because _his_ eyes had started to water, and before he knew it, he was speed walking around Leorio’s kinda large living room.

“Ah, Gon—”

“KILLUA!”

In all honesty, Gon hadn't _expected_ to see Killua this soon—of course, three years isn't soon, especially when considering not seeing his boyfriend and _bestfriend_ face to face. But Killua lived pretty far, and even though Gon had started traveling and going on exhibitions with Kite (and sometimes Ging when he felt like being around people) Gon had never been in the same area as Killua. So Gon figured he had it all planned out—it being when they would meet again. In his mind, they were adults, buying an apartment together in the city for Killua's comfort, and next to a coast for Gon's convenience.

Seeing Killua now, only just barely out of puberty but still beautiful nonetheless, was like a miracle to Gon.

Killua's eyes widened as a stockier yet slightly shorter Gon threw his arms around Killua's shoulders and it was almost immediately that he felt the wetness from Gon's tears, and even though that was a pressing matter in and of itself, a much _more_ pressing matter was that Gon's loud, sobbing babbles of his name caused almost all the attendants of the party to look to them with sly looks.

Killua tried calling his name to get Gon to at least _listen_ and possibly pull himself together because even though no one was looking at them anymore, having someone crying your name in your ear awkwardly at the door of a party was a less than ideal situation in Killua's book. In the end, Killua had to basically drag Gon out of the door just to get him to stop screaming.

“Gon, hey—stop crying…” Gon took a deep breath against Killua's shoulder, pulling back enough to give Killua a bright, watery smile. “Geez, you're so embarrassing.” He complained, using his thumb to gently wipe at Gon's damped cheeks, making sure no more tears were falling from his eyes.

Gon watched as Killua continued to talk about manners and proper reunion etiquette, but it wasn't missed to Gon that Killua had wrapped his arms around Gon's waist, subtly pulling him closer to him as his eyes glistened with satisfaction, even as they looked away from him. Gon's smile continued to grow as he listened to Killua's voice, but not necessarily to what he was saying, trying to memorise the way Killua's lips formed words. When Gon realized Killua was looking at him, it was an all out glare.

“Are you even listening to me?” Gon cupped Killua's cheek.

“Nope.” Killua rolled his eyes and scoffed, mumbling a quick _Unbelievable_ before Gon pulled him in for a soft kiss, gently yet firmly pressing his lips against Killua's smiling ones. Gon had only day to kiss Killua before he actually left. They hadn't know how limited their time together was, so they didn't take advantage of it. But kissing Killua now made Gon regret every second he wasted not kissing him. Even if he pressed his lips against Killua's a little too eagerly, and Killua was just a tad bit hesitate and Gon couldn't stop smiling. Even though the kiss was immature, unprompted and barely practical, it was impossibly perfect to Gon.

He'd been waiting three years for this to happen after all.

* * *

 

They spent the next three days at Leorio’s apartment (probably longer than Leorio expected, but he missed them all too much to seriously kick them out) and over the course of those three days, Gon had watched Killua put on his eyeliner, asking questions about it whenever Killua chances a glance at him during the process, much to the annoyance of Killua. Currently they were sitting on the floor of Leorio's room, a mirror set out in front of Killua as he—at the multiple request of Gon—applied some eyeliner.

“But your eyes already look sharp all the time, Killua. I can hardly tell the difference.” Gon commented once.

“ _I_ can tell the difference, Gon, so that's enough for me.” Gon clicked his tongue as Killua gave him a smug smile and continue to apply some on his face. Gon watched as Killua blinked at the mirror a few times, just to make sure it was even. “Annnnd there you have it.” Killua closes his eyes, smugly showcasing it to Gon. Guilty, Gon was too busy looking over Killua's face to be concerned with his eyeliner.

Killua sure has grown up. Well, nothing doesn't just _not_ happen over three years, of course Killua would grow. Gon wasn't surprised his best friend had seem to grow more beautiful with age, but he was hoping puberty would give him a break or something. (He still remembered Killua joking about never breaking out while Gon had a small case of acne growing on his back. Luckily, Mito was avid enough to pester Gon about using medicine someone on Whale Island was nice enough to give, so he got out of it with as few acne scars as possible.) Killua had always been beautiful, but did he really _have_ to continue to be breathtaking?

“Have you always worn makeup, Killua?”

“Hmm? No, not really. I used to wear it sometimes for when I did those few plays in high school, but I didn't pick the stuff back up until Alluka asked me to help her with some.”

“Alluka wears makeup?” Gon hadn't noticed her wearing any. Or maybe Killua's just that good?

“What? No. She wore it for like a week after Palm showed her what lipstick is like.” Gon hummed as Killua went into a tale about Bisky’s not- _quite_ friend (but a little bit friend) who Killua spent about half a month not getting along with before becoming a bit more friendly to each other. “After Alluka saw her putting on makeup, she was suddenly really interested in it.”

“I can see why she would. Your focused face is really cute.” Killua pursed his lips, trying and failing to keep his cheeks from reddening.

“I highly doubt that's the reason.” So did Gon, but whatever brings some color to Killua's porcelain cheeks is a win in Gon's book. “Is there a purpose to you watching me or something?” Gon blinked. “Y’know, a purpose? To you watching me put on eyeliner? Besides you being strange again?”

Gon pouted. “I already told you, your concentration face is cute.”

“ _Besides_ that, Gon.” Gon had to bite down another smile at Killua's blushing face or Killua might yell at him again. Then again, Killua's embarrassed yelling face was almost just as cute. Gon wondered how Killua managed to live with Alluka for three years and not get used to someone telling him he was cute. Maybe it was just him? Maybe he should Killua he's cute more often.

“I just wanted to watch you put it on, Killua.” Gon reached forward and cupped Killua's cheek, tipping his head back with a finger under his chin. When Killua gently closed his eyes and let Gon guild his head movement, Gon almost shivered in satisfaction, knowing Killua trusted him so much. Gon couldn't resist kissing Killua's cheeks repeatedly, smiling more with each peak because Killua hasn't moved to make him stop yet. It isn't until Gon sweeps his lips carefully against Killua's eyelids that Killua actually speaks.

“Did you… wanna try it?”

“Try it?”

“The eyeliner?” then, Killua blinked his beautiful eyes open, and Gon was mesmerized. He noticed the small flecks of darker blue, and lighter azure. It amazed him how sometimes the flecks would look bright enough that some parts were almost white, like little stars littering the night sky. “Do you wanna try it on?”

“I don't… I don't think it'll look as good on me.”

Killua chuckled. “Didn’t you say—?”

“Can I put it on you, Killua?” Killua blinked a bit then pursed his lips, looking off to the side as he thought, subtly putting weight against the hand on his cheek, lips brushing against the skins of his palm, making Gon's heart jump some more. Gon finds himself leaning closer to Killua before he could stop himself, watching Killua's lips as he bit the bottom one and sighed.

“Yeah, you can… I’ll just—” Killua reached over, out of Gon's grasp and Gon wrestled down a whimper of disappointment at the lost. Killua grabbed a makeup wipe, turning to the mirror and rubbing his eyes, making sure the black of the liner and possible smudges left behind.

Gon looked down at the small tube of liquid eyeliner before looking up in time to see Killua leaning forward a bit with his eyes closed. Without much thinking, Gon leaned forward and kissed Killua, causing the other to jerk back in surprise, opening and closing his mouth. “oh.” Gon felt his own cheeks warming a little at the misunderstanding (or rather, mistake on his part). “Um, let me…”

Gon gently put his hand on Killua's cheek, shaking the eyeliner a little while pulling Killua closer to him. Gon focused on Killua's face, his eyes fluttered gently and his nose scrunched up a little before he exhaled and his face relaxed and his lips slightly parted and—and suddenly Gon noticed how Killua's lips were tinted a soft pink and wondered if it was because of the lip balm Alluka bought him at the store yesterday and now he's realizing he smells a soft strawberry scent coming off Killua's breath. Gon wondered if it also tasted like strawberries, and licked his lips, thinking his lips touched Killua’s long enough during the small peck from earlier to be able to taste, only for his finds to come up empty.

He thinks if he kisses Killua again he'll know for sure if it has a taste.

Gon leaned forward for another kiss, tilting his head, and despite Killua's earlier reaction, he just takes a sharp intake of breath and makes no move to pull away, and Gon felt delighted that maybe Killua wanted to kiss him just as badly as he did. Gon could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage, hoping that Killua could and couldn't hear. He was tempted for a moment to his hands to Killua's neck, his wrist maybe, or even his chest, to see if the kiss had the same effect on Killua. He didn't though, too enraptured but the way Killua moved his lips against his. Gon took a chance, sticking out the tip of his tongue to finally, _finally_ get a taste of Killua's lips and, just as he predicted, they did taste like strawberries. Killua shivered, opening his eyes slightly to get a look at Gon, gauge his reactions, before doing the same.

Gon felt almost delirious, especially when Killua brings one of his hands up to the side of his neck, gently bringing Gon closer to him and pressing his lips against his with more pressure. Gon hadn't noticed how shaky Killua's hands were until one of them pressed against his beating pulse and Gon smiles against Killua's lips before sliding his inexpertly against them. Killua breathed deeply against Gon's mouth and that faint taste of artificial strawberries from his lip balm and chocolates from earlier washes over Gon's taste buds.

“If I'd know you were… were just using this as an... excuse to kiss me… I wouldn't have wiped off my eyeliner.” Gon huffed out a laugh at Killua's half baked complaints, breaking off his own sentence by peaking Gon's lips again and again, before groaning when Killua nipped his bottom lip. Killua laughed as Gon cupped both cheeks in his hands, almost squishes his cheeks together before kissing Killua harder. He moved his lips against Killua's greedily, like Killua's lips was the last good thing he ever tasted, like he'd been yearning to have Killua like this for years and now was the last chance he had.

He felt Killua let out a small gasp against his lips and moved his hand to Gon's hair, gripping it as Gon almost feverishly kiss him. Killua pressed his chest against Gon's when he raised himself on his knees to get closer to Killua, cupping the back of Killua's head in his hands as it leaned back when Gon raised up.

Gon felt like his chest was on fire, but he craved it more and more and more as he continued to kiss Killua. He wasn't sure if Killua—kissing Killua, being this close to Killua, _touching_ Killua—was the cause or the solution to it, but he desperately wanted to get closer to Killua. Even with their arms around each other, lips connected and chest pressing against  each other, it wasn't close enough to him, and Gon briefly considered pushing Killua to the floor—

_“Gon.”_

Gon felt a shiver run from the bottom of his spine to the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his toes and abruptly pulled away from Killua, sitting back on his knees like a child ready to be reprimanded. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, over sensitive and the insatiable lust for Killua's lips was beginning to be too much for him to handle. He wasn't even sure when Killua's hand had snuck to the back of his shirt to grip it as hard as he was. If he didn't stop now, he'd grow greedy. He'd devour Killua without a second to think about it.

And while finding the self control to stop was hard, Killua wasn't making it any easier on him, looking at him the way he was. His lips were puffy and red and slick with saliva, cheeks a beautiful shade of crimson, and dazed, out of focus blue eyes looking like _I want you_ and _why'd you stop_ and _kiss me again_.

Gon whined as he let his forehead fall into the crook of Killua's neck, leaving the other to blink the focus back into his eyes. “Gon?” his voice was hoarse,almost sounding as debauched as he looked and Gon had to stop himself from looking at him.

“I'm distracting you, Killua.” Killua hummed as he placed his hands on the back of Gon's back, fingering at the few strands that decided to fall from his manhandling earlier. “Your makeup.”

“‘S just eyeliner, Gon. Not the end of the world.” He's trying not to think about how pleased Killua sounds right now, he really is. Killua sighs before cupping and tilting Gon's head back to look at him—none too gently if you asked Gon, but it wasn't like he was complaining. “Gon, look.”

Gon opened his eyes just as Killua tilted his head and kissed him, gently, looking so soft that it brought a blush to his cheeks and he felt almost unworthy to be in Killua's presence. “Killua—wha?”

“You aren't distracting me, Gon. I like it when you kiss me.” Gon's amber eyes started to sparkle, and Killua smiled, feeling warmed by the sunlight coming from his boyfriend's eyes and couldn't keep the giggle that escaped his lips when Gon began to pepper kisses on his face.

“Wha—what about your liner?”

“I can always put it on later.”

“Can I still put it on you?” Killua raised an eyebrow, holding Gon in place.

“Can you focus enough on that without wanting to kiss me?”

Gon looked almost offended, eyes furrowing and pouting before saying “Absolutely not!” as firmly as he knew how. Killua blinked at him a few times before laughing, throwing his head back for a moment before leaning his forehead against Gon's, still chuckling as Gon began to kiss at the corners of his mouth.

Kissing Gon's lips, Killua whispered, “Gon Freecs, you are truly one in a million.” he smiled.

“And you're my one and only.”  

* * *

 Later that day, Killua tries to hurry to the bathroom so no one can see his disheveled form and Gon walks into Leorio's living room to ask Kurapika and Alluka to teach him how to apply eyeliner.


End file.
